


Conversation over Tea

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Career Change, Feminist Themes, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Minerva have a conversation that changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation over Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisaestus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaestus/gifts).



> I'm indebted to whomever added Pottermore information to Minerva's entry on the HP wikia. Also to my beta, iulia_linnea, who stepped up to the plate at the last possible moment when I needed her ♥

“How’s your work going, my dear?”

Minerva put her cup down on its saucer with a little click.

“I have been offered a position. There’s nothing official yet, but it’s prestigious. Very prestigious.” She smiled tightly. “I’m not sure I want to accept it.”

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. “Really? Why is that? Surely you don’t think that position they’re offering you, whatever it is, should go to someone else. Someone more experienced or older. If it was offered to you, then you deserve it. The Ministry is not so foolish as to ignore the fact that they’ve got a diamond in their midst.”

She snorted, a little self-consciously. “You have never been impartial where I was concerned, Professor.”

“The best Transfiguration student to ever sit in my class, an Animagus by the age of seventeen, Outstandings on all your OWLs and NEWTs. What is there to be partial about? You were, and still are, exceptional.”

Minerva blushed. If he weren’t so much older than she was, she would swear that he was flirting with her. It was enough to make one a little giddy, but Minerva was of stern Scottish stock and not so susceptible to foolishness. She went back to their original topic of conversation.

“The work itself has been enjoyable, and I think I’ve learnt a great deal in the two years I’ve been in MLE. Yet it’s also been...” She cast about for the right word, not wanting to be unfair to her colleagues but needing to be exact in her representation of her relationship with them. “Most of the MLE are Muggleborn, and while there are many very good things about Muggleborns — you know I’m very far from a supporter of Grindelwald’s theories. But the attitude of the Muggle world toward women is decades behind the Wizarding world and it shows in their attitude. You’d never think they’ve spent the last I don’t know how many years among Wizards by the way they treat me. Asking me to fetch them tea and biscuits, interrupting me when I’m talking, ignoring my suggestions. Of course I lack experience. That doesn’t mean they should automatically disregard whatever I say.”

Well. Minerva hadn’t meant to be this passionate or say this much. She looked up, slightly embarrassed. Professor Dumbledore’s eyes were tinkling with mirth.

“I’m sorry. This just annoys me so much.”

“I’m gathering that, yes. Is it really that bad?”

She couldn’t help her chuckle.

“Not really. It’s not all that often, but it’s the little things that stand out the most. And they’re wearying. And it would only get worse if I was promoted above them, especially as young as I am.” She sighed. “I probably owe it to my fellow witches to fight against such patronising misogyny.”

She’d admired the suffragists so much, as a girl reading their history, often lamenting that she'd been born too late to be one. She was slowly coming to understand that every generation had their fight, and while hers was different it certainly wasn’t nonexistent.

And yet now she faced the grinding reality of it, she wasn’t sure whether she had the energy for it.

There was a pause as they both finished their tea and scones, lost in their respective thoughts. After a while, Professor Dumbledore folded his hands and leaned forward.

“As it happens, I may have a different suggestion for you. One that would be the perfect position to mould young minds into members of Wizarding society by what you deem acceptable standards. See, like you, I’ve been offered a prestigious position, but unlike you, I’ve accepted it. It’s not public yet, but it’s official and the Board has validated it.”

Minerva sat straighter. She had an inkling what he was about to say.

“Headmaster Dippet is retiring at the end of the year, and I've been asked to succeed him.”

She thought it might be something like that.

“Congratulations! I can’t think of anyone more deserving, or more suited to the task.”

“Thank you, my dear. I’ll try to be worthy of your expectations. But you do realise what that means, of course?”

She frowned.

“I'm stepping down as master of Transfigurations. And I’d like for you to replace me.”

That, Minerva hadn’t been expecting. She, a teacher?

“Surely you jest? I don’t know the first thing about teaching. And I’m far too young to be able to maintain any authority in the classroom.”

“It’s true you’re a bit young. You will have known some of your students when you yourself were one, but you’ve never had problems making people respect you. As for your other objection... Of course you know how to teach. Or were all those students you helped over your years at Hogwarts a figment of my imagination? You know, I never had such good results at the OWLs and NEWTs as when you were there to help those who needed it most.”

“That’s not at all the same thing.”

“Of course it is. Spread over a whole class, but quite similar. And I have no doubt you’ll be an exemplary teacher.”

She looked away, embarrassed.

“You flatter me, Professor.”

“Albus, please. Whether we are to be colleagues or not, you’re an adult now, and my equal. My superior in many ways.”

Minerva laughed in sheer disbelief.

“Have you lost your mind?”

“I’m perfectly sober, and perfectly serious.” He reached in his robes, and left three Galleons on the table, more than enough to pay for both their teas. “I don’t need nor expect your answer right now. So, take your time. Think about it. Make sure you know your mind. And let me know what you’ve decided, whatever it ends up to be.”

She nodded, lost for words.

“Good bye, Minerva.”

“Prof—” He frowned at her playfully and she corrected herself. “Albus.”

She watched him leave, still incredulous about his offer. Catching the eye of the server, she asked for a fresh pot of tea and reached inside her bag for a blank roll of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink. Time to put her thoughts in order if she had to take such life-altering decisions.


End file.
